


Strangers

by P0pBubbles (Bubblegump0p)



Series: Above The Clouds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, other members of the team are mentioned, some time around season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegump0p/pseuds/P0pBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid just really needs not to think for a few hours.<br/>After a case goes cold, Spencer needs something to distract him, and the ridiculously handsome pilot that happens to sit next to him might just be the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

Spencer Reid hadn’t had many romantic relationships in his life – and the few he had were not exactly highly successful. Spencer could partially chalk his lack of partners up to his age, being too young to experience his “sexual awakening” in high school - graduating at only 12 years old - as well as a lack of understanding of the complex nature of dating among teenagers, combined with his unpopularity. By the time he reached college it seemed everyone was past their awkward first steps into relationships while he was yet to begin his. However, dating had also always taken a back seat for Spencer to his academic success and advancement, seeing the follies of his classmates as not much but a distraction from their potential. On the whole Spencer was happier with his books and lectures than dealing with other students.

Since joining the FBI- and in particular the BAU- dating had become even less of a priority. The schedule of the team was too unpredictable, and the work to tiring to even really consider looking for a relationship. Contrary to popular opinion among his team, Spencer was in fact not a virgin. A brief encounter with his chemistry lab partner while studying for one - of his many PhDs – removed that label. However from that point, sexual encounters were sporadic, as not something Spencer actively looked for. Following the death of Maeve, future relationship seem unlikely and a long way off.

Which made Spencer’s current location all the more puzzling.

Having just returned from a case in Arizona which the team had been unable to solve, the trail had going cold following the third death, Spencer did not want to return to his empty apartment, and as the rest of the team were busy with paperwork or their own families, he had to turn to another option.

That’s how Spencer Reid found himself spending his Tuesday night in a bar that he sometimes use to visit in his early days at Quantico. He was perched on a stall near the end of the bar, which faced the small window, letting him watch as people outside made their commute home. To their families. Just like his team was. Before, Spencer hadn’t really thought anything of being a single member of the team, however now; with JJ married, Garcia with Sam, and Derek finally quitting his playboy ways and settling down with Savannah, Spencer felt slightly left behind. Everyone was moving on with their lives while he remained in the same place.

As he contemplated his melancholy thoughts, a dark haired man took the seat next to his at the end of the bar, directly in front of the window. The man was tall and broad chested, obscuring much of Spencer’s view out the window, so he turned back to staring down at his drink. In his periphery vision Spencer saw the man pull out a book and settle into reading as he, assumedly, waited for the barman to notice him. It was not often that Reid met someone else who though that reading was acceptable behaviour in a bar - as the team always mercilessly teased him for it. This intrigued Spencer, and he tried to subtly get a glance of the title. At which he obviously failed at as the tall stranger gave a small smirk.

“Are you a fan of Highsmith” the stranger asked. Spencer glanced down fully at the title, now that he had been caught. _Ah “Strangers on a Train”._

Spencer grimaced slightly, he had been hoping to get away from work tonight. “Not particularly. It’s a bit too close to reality for me.” Then quickly realizing that could give him the _wrong_ idea, added, “Uh, I mean because I’m a profiler at the BAU, not because I’m a serial killer.” The tall man laughed, before gesturing to the book.

“It was a recommendation from a colleague of mine, not really my usual choice but it is proving to be a fascinating read. I can’t imagine what dealing with people like that in reality is like though, it’s terrifying enough as a work of fiction.” With that the man turned more fully in his chair to face Spencer.

“Nile Peterson – pilot.” He – _Nile_ – offered. Spencer was pleased that he had not extended a hand for him to shake, as it often put a dampener on conversation when Spencer left them hanging there. Finally looking directly at the man, Spencer could see that Nile was _very_ attractive. In addition to being tall and broad chested, he had a strong jaw covered in a layer of dark stubble, dark hair and eyes the color of moss, which were currently trained attentively on Spencer’s face. Spencer gave a small wave.

“Spencer Reid, uh profiler… as you already know.” He trailed off. Nile smiled at him again.

“So, Spencer Reid, what’s it like working for the FBI?” Spencer always dreaded this part, as soon as he mentioned his job people always wanted to know the gory detailed. Exactly what he had come there today to forget about. Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face, as Nile opened his mouth again to speak.

“I mean the work must be extremely difficult to deal with, don’t get me wrong, but it must be rewarding knowing you are actually making the world a safer place.” Spencer felt his face warm slightly at the compliment. It was rare that people focused on the profilers themselves rather than the UNSUBs. It was a nice change.

“Yeah, it can definitely get hard, but in general I really love it.” Spencer, unused to being centre of attention, decided to turn the conversation towards his companion.

“What about you? I imagine it’s stressful? I mean just the sheer number of ways that a misstep from you could lead to disaster. Pilot error still remains the largest cause of plane accidents at 60%, although most people would expect weather to be the largest cause but it’s actually only responsible for 6% of accidents.” He rambled. A look of bewilderment crossed Nile’s face before he let out a gruff laugh.

“Wow you really are a little genius, Mister FBI – I don’t even know if most people actually in charge of aircrafts would know that off the top of their head. I guess it can be stressful but it’s just like anything else, you get used to it and stop thinking about what could go wrong all the time. If I didn’t I don’t think I could keep getting on that plane. It’s equally rewarding as stressful though, there is just something about being up above everything, away from all the buildings and the people, with just open sky all around you. I haven’t found anything that comes close to that feeling.” Spencer wished he could find something that gave him that level of calm as, always to some extent, but especially after cases he found it extremely difficult to shut off his brain.

Finally the bartender, a bearded man in a checked shirt, made his way to the new arrival. Nile turned to Spencer.

“Buy you a drink?”

 

A few hours and _more_ than a few drinks later, Spencer found himself immersed in a heated debate over Star Wars vs Star Trek. Nile slammed his glass down, laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. “Okay, okay, I give in! There is no way I’m winning an argument against you. I admit defeat.” Spencer downed the rest of the amber liquid in his glass, burning on its way down, with a grin.

“Wow, it usually takes people a lot longer to come to that conclusion. You must be very smart.” Spencer could feel the dopey smile on his face but he didn’t care. This was exactly what he had been aiming for, someone to entertain him and make him forget work for just one evening. However, Spencer had not expected to meet someone he could so easily talk to though. Usually that was the hard part, picking up someone for a night of passion - from which he left before they woke up - was the easy part for Spencer. His lithe body and boyish face were real assets in certain establishments. Such as the one he was currently seated in. His appeal to women may have been spotty – leading to many rejections, but he never had too much of a hard time attracting a willing man, if he wanted to. That is why, when Spencer really needed to stop thinking, and his books and usual methods were not working, he would head over to Max’s Bar to find a different kind of distraction. Following this thought, Spencer turned to study Nile’s face. He was watching Spencer with a hungry interest, a slight flush across his cheeks from the amount they had had to drink. Spencer took his staring as an invitation to do what they had been building up to since Nile sat down, and leaned in towards him. Stopping just a few inches from his face, Spencer waited for him to make the first move. Their position meant that Spencer could smell the whisky on his breath, as well as see Nile’s eyes flicker down to his mouth. Nile pulled Spencer in with a hand on his waist, locking their mouths. Spencer lifted his arms to rest them on Nile’s shoulders, sighing into the kiss. Nile stood from his chair, coming to stand between Spencer’s thighs, allowing them to seal their lips together in an even fiercer kiss. Tightening his arms around Nile’s neck, Spencer opened his mouth, allowing Nile’s tongue to probe into the heat of his mouth, moaning as their tongues twined together. Nile’s arms slide tighter on Spencer’s waist, pulling the together as fully as was possible with all the layers of clothing between them.

As another moan that was verging on obscene, slipped from Spencer’s lips, he pulled away slightly. Nile moved his attention down to Spencer’s neck, carrying on his attack there. Spencer tried to focus on what he was trying to say. “Nile…” he finally voiced, sounding just as undone as he felt. “Nile. Do you want to go somewhere more private? I… ugh… don’t think we can ugh… continue this here.” Spencer finally forced out between moans as Nile sucked the flesh of his throat between his teeth.

After giving his throat another hard suck, Nile pulled away and nodded. “Where to Genius?”

 

In a change to the usual procedure, Spencer offered up his apartment. Luckily it was within walking distance, as both had had too much to drink, and Spencer did not think public transport would have been a good idea with the way they were behaving. His hunch was proven correct when the ten minute walk took them 25 minutes, as they kept stopping for Nile to push Spencer up against the wall and ravish his mouth again.

By the time they stepped inside the apartment, Spencer was flushed and weak limbed. He could not remember a time when someone had made him feel like this from just some kissing and groping. Speaking of, Spencer had been walked over to the bed, and currently had two strong large hands running over his body, removing his jacket and tie as they went.

Speaking into the curve of Spencer’s neck, Nile asked, voice gruff with arousal. “What do you want?” Spencer knew exactly what he wanted. It was what he had gone out looking for, the only thing that could help quiet his mind. From Nile’s handling so far, Spencer did not think his ask would be an issue.

“I want to blow you. Then I want you to fuck me. Rough.” Nile groaned at that, hands slipping down to cup Spencer’s ass, pulling their hips together in a forceful grind. Spencer pushed Nile’s chest lightly to make him let go and sank to his knees. Spencer rubbed a hand over the bulge in his jeans before quickly opening the fly and pulling Nile’s jeans down his legs. Once he was only in his boxers, Spencer moved back in to mouth over the outline of his cock. Nile groaned and wound a hand into Spencer’s hair as something to hold onto as his hips jerked towards Spencer’s face. Spencer looked up at Nile as he reached into his boxers and slowly pulled out his cock, and ran his hand up and down a few times. Spencer let out a small whine imagining that inside him, it was a nice length and thick enough Spencer knew he would be feeling it for a few days to come. At that thought, Spencer placed the tip into his mouth, liking around the head and giving it a few light sucks. Once Nile started making aborted thrusts into his mouth, Spencer slide his mouth further down and began a quick pace bobbing his head. Before long Spencer felt Nile’s thighs tightening under his grip so pulled away.

“Jesus, you don’t know how badly I need to be inside you.” Nile ground out before pulling Spencer up and being ordered out of his remaining clothes and Nile yanked off his own t-shirt, and then Spencer found himself pushed down face first on the bed, supporting himself on his forearms and knees. He felt the bed dip behind him as Nile kneeled on the bed. A large hand ran down Spencer’s back causing a shiver to run through him and his aching cock to drip precome onto the bed cover from where it bobbed between his legs. Nile let out an appreciative noise as he spread Spencer’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole.

Nile ran a finger lightly over the pucker, before confirming, “Rough, right?” Spencer nodded so hard it shook the mattress. Once he received confirmation, Nile reached for the lube Spencer had hastily thrown on the bed, slicked up his fingers, and pushed one roughly inside. Spencer howled. It had been too long since he had been taken like this. Nile worked one finger in and out a few times before adding another thick finger. He rubbed up and down Spencer’s back as he adjusted, before setting a rhythm just on the right side of rough, which left Spencer as a writhing panting mess. It felt as though his body was on fire, and he needed Nile inside him right now. He reached back and tapped the hand resting on the base of his spine.

“Please. Now.” Spencer watched over his shoulder as Nile grabbed a condom – also thrown on the bed – rolled it down and slicked himself up. Without any pause he grabbed Spencer by the hips and pushed in, not stopping till he was buried to the hilt. Spencer let out a whimper at the feeling of being filled so deeply. He let out another sharp cry as Nile pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, pulling Spencer by the hips back as he thrust forward. Spencer finally felt that feeling he had been looking for start to settle over his mind, everything but the hard thrusts, moans and panting faded from his mind.

Nile sped up his rhythm but maintained the force behind his thrusts, pounding into Spencer, each time hitting that spot that made him cry out and his toes curl. Nile tried to reach a hand around Spencer to grasp his cock, but Spencer stopped him.

“Don’t need it.” He slurred out. Using the wrist he still held, Spencer pushed Nile’s hand up into the curls at the back of his head. Quickly getting the idea, Nile grasped a handful and used it to pull Spencer up onto his elbows, and back against his thrusts. At the rhythm they were going Spencer knew neither one of them would last too much longer, as it was he could feel his own end fast approaching as heat curled tighter in his stomach. Nile’s thrusts were also beginning to lose the fast tempo he had set, becoming more erratic.

From his hold on Spencer’s hair, Nile pulled him up so his back was pressed to Nile’s chest. The movement forced Spencer lower on Nile’s dick, making him cry out at the feeling. Nile thrust hard into Spencer a few more times before grabbing his hair once again, pulling his head back and biting down on the skin of his throat. The combination of pleasure and pain shooting through Spencer’s body pushed him over the edge, and he shuddered through his climax as Nile continued to pound into him, fucking him through it. As Nile neared his own end he pushed Spencer back on to his hands and knees and leant his upper body over him, mouthing at the back of his neck. Spencer was being to feel over sensitive but was still enjoying the feeling of a rock solid cock pounding into him, as well as the feeling of Nile beginning to lose control. Spencer felt Nile stiffen before pumping his hips and handful more times, signalling his own climax. Grunting, Nile pulled himself out, and off of Spencer in order to dispose of the condom before collapsing back on to the bed beside Spencer.

“Wow. That was really something.” Nile breathed out, chest still heaving from the very through fucking he had given. Spencer made a noise of agreement, too exhausted to speak or lift his head from the pillow. Spencer felt Nile get up from beside him, and a jolt of disappointment shocked his body. Spencer didn’t know why though, all he had been looking for was a good fucking, but for some reason this had felt different. However instead of gathering up his clothes and leaving, Nile left the room – still naked – and returned under a minute later, at which point Spencer felt something wet land on his lower back. Nile then used the damp washcloth – because that’s what it was – to wipe the lube from Spencer’s thighs and hole. A gesture Spencer was not use to from the people he picked up, who usually left him to deal with clean up while they passed out. It sent a warm feeling pulsing in Spencer’s body, heightened when Nile climbed back next to Spencer and pulled the covers over them, before taking Spencer into his arms while they came down from the high and caught their breath.

After about 15 minutes of cuddling, Nile’s hand that had been running up and down Spencer’s arm paused. Nile cleared his throat.

“Do you want me to go? If you do I can be out of your hair in ten minutes.” Obviously the lack of awkwardness following their hook up was also new to Nile. Spencer turned in his arms so he was looking at Nile’s face.

“No I don’t. If you don’t have to be anywhere… I would like it if you stayed.” Nile looked relieved at the answer, and tilted Spencer’s head up so he could kiss him in thanks. Spencer settled with his head on Nile’s chest, and Nile’s arms wrapped around his back once again, as he looked around the room. Something seemed to catch his eye.

“Do you play chess?” Spencer hummed an affirmative.

“Want to play now?” Spencer looked up to see the grin on Nile’s face, and returned it with his own.

“If you think you’re up to it. I am very good.”


End file.
